


Taking Flight

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dragon Fight, Dragon Knight Otabek, Dragon Knight-Mage Yuri, Dragon Potya, M/M, Major Character Injury, Otabek Pretends To, Retired Dragon Knight-Mage Viktor, Yuri Has No Patience With Wannabe Adventurers, full recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Otabek's given a chance to prove himself to take over Georgi's position.  He comes through when he and Yuri are sent after a wild dragon that's been terrorizing the kingdom.





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Fantasy Week Day 6: Gold  
> ~Dragon  
> ~Treasure  
> ~Joy
> 
> Written for YOI Weekly Prompts week of 11/5
> 
> Pairing: Yuri Plisetsky/Otabek Altin  
> Prompts:  
> 1\. Barebacking  
>  **2\. Traveling**  
>  3\. At a concert  
>  **4\. Fluff**  
>  **5\. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”**

Harley and Potya were settled into the stables. Otabek had changed into his best clothes. Yuri had changed into at least clean clothes, but as Yuri knew Viktor, he could get away with the comfortable robes with the ripped-off sleeves. Yuri stopped just outside the door to Viktor’s tower. “Ready to meet Viktor?”

Otabek wasn’t. He didn’t share Yuri’s faith that Viktor would take Yuri’s word over Chris’s about why Otabek was no longer working for Chris. Meeting Viktor was his best chance at finding a new position, because Yuri had promised to fight for it, but that didn’t make it easy to walk in and stare his ex-employer’s friend in the eye and accuse the prince of lying to cover up his misconduct. “Let’s go.”

Yuri led the way. “Oi! Old Man! Where are you?”

“Yurio?” A foreign man came running out. “Oh, thank goodness, rumors got around that you were killed in a battle with angels!” He threw his arms around Yuri.

“Ugh. Seriously? I’m fine. Thanks to Otabek here. Get off me.” Yuri shoved him away. “Otabek, this is Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor’s husband. Katsudon, this is Otabek Altin, dragon knight. He helped me with the harpies and gave me a place to rest afterward.”

“Thank you. If there’s anything Viktor or I can do for you, please just say.”

Yuri’s eyes gleamed. “Actually there is. Where is he?”

“He’s out back checking on Makkachin and her eggs. I’ll get him.” Yuuri hurried off.

When he returned, he had Viktor with him, and Viktor ran to Yuri and hugged him tight. “You’re alive! You’re all right!” He let go of Yuri and hugged Otabek. “Thank you. Yuuri says there’s something I can do for you?”

“My previous employer dismissed me for failure to keep my oath to him. I was put in a position…”

“Chris already talked to me. I know what happened.”

Yuri kicked him. “At least hear Otabek’s side of the story before you go casting judgment, geezer.”

“No need. Otabek, you should have reported Chris much sooner, he had no right to treat you the way he did.” Well. That was a relief. Otabek didn’t show just how relieved he was to hear that he didn’t have to explain himself to Viktor or fight to clear his name. He could just start working on forgetting Christophe. Viktor put a finger to his lips. “I think I know why you’re here, then. You heard that we’re looking to replace Georgi so he can retire, and you want the position?”

“Yes, sir. I’m a good knight, and I’ll go through any trials you want to put me through. I’m not asking you to just give me a job because I ask.”

“Okay. Here are your tests: you need to prove that you hold the values of knighthood sacred, take on and defeat a flock of angels to rescue a wounded person, and demonstrate courage, humility, and confidence.”

Otabek listened. Two of those sounded easy enough, but… “I’m not going to put a wounded person in danger just to prove myself to you. If I come across angels, of course I’ll protect someone, but that’s not a trial I’m willing to arrange.”

“Good thing you’ve already done it, then!” Viktor winked. “And even if you hadn’t done the other two, I think that little speech would do nicely. We’ll find you quarters as soon as possible. In the meantime…”

Yuri didn’t let him finish. “He’s staying with me. Harley and Potya get along with each other, and I owe him.”

Otabek shook his head. “You don’t owe me. I don’t need a reward for rescuing you. Knight or not, you were exhausted and Potya was wounded, you qualify as someone in need of defense. Even if I did, you bringing me here to plead my case to Viktor is enough.”

“I don’t owe you for the rescue. I know that. I owe you for not being able to do the same for you when you needed help. It’s just until Viktor figures out a more permanent thing." In a much softer voice, Yuri added, "Unless you wanna stay permanently.”

Viktor winked at Otabek. “I’ll do my best to figure something out.”

 

Otabek had been with Yuri two weeks when Viktor came to see them. “We need knights. I think the two of you would do nicely.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Yuri asked.

“Rumors of a wild dragon. You know what that means.”

Otabek was already gathering his gear. Wild dragons were rare. Even if this wasn’t one, there would be would-be adventurers and heroes going out to hunt it – and claim its treasure. There would be fights among the adventurers, possibly deaths. And that was if there wasn’t a real dragon. If there were a real dragon, anyone who got close enough was likely to be killed. Sending dragon knights was the best way to deal with it, because if they found something they could handle it, and if they didn’t, people would assume there was nothing to find.

Yuri glowered as he got ready. “I hate idiot babysitting. No one ever takes me seriously until I flash my tattoo.”

“Well this time you’ll have Otabek standing beside you, and he’s got the menacing glower down. Don’t sell yourself short, and besides, you’re mostly focused on searching for the dragon!” Viktor winked. “Have fun, boys. Try not to get into too much trouble!”

 

Yuri spent the whole time traveling to the dragon’s rumored lair complaining about idiots who thought running after wild dragons was a great idea and that the treasure was worth whatever limbs they lost or injuries they suffered. “Going up against a dragon with anything less than professional, high-quality weapons is suicide, and they should know that! You and me, we’re trained for this, we have weapons, and we have dragons of our own.”

“And you have magic.”

“Yeah, that helps. Even so, I’m expecting one or both of us to get hurt if there really is a dragon.”

“Likely. At least Viktor sent us both, so we can watch each other’s backs.”

Yuri looked over at him, eyebrows raised. “No offer to protect me?”

The corner of Otabek’s lip curled up. “I’m sorry, I thought you were a dragon knight and could hold your own.”

Yuri stared at Otabek, mouth hanging open. “I am. I can. And yet, every time I go on a task with another knight, they’re all about ‘don’t worry, Yuri, I’ll protect you, you just concentrate on what you’re doing.’ Even if they’re not a dragon knight. I did an investigation into a sea monster a few months back with this guy Michele I know, just a regular horse-and-sword knight, and he insisted on protecting me.” Yuri’s voice got small. “And then we met when you had to rescue me.”

Otabek shrugged. “You were also alone with a wounded dragon against a flock of angels. That you survived the encounter just makes me even more convinced you’re a badass who can take care of himself. You said you’d taken out half the flock before I got there, and from the corpses I saw, you weren’t exaggerating.”

“And you quickly ripped the other half to pieces.”

“They were tired and wounded from having fought you already, and you were still there to keep them from focusing entirely on me. If you need protection because you have a spell to concentrate on, all you have to do is say so, but I’m not going to treat you like some trainee or civilian.”

“Thanks.” Yuri flew out ahead a little, and Otabek let him go. It looked like he had something to work through.

 

This time, the rumors were real – sort of. There was a strange dragon in the area, but it didn’t look dangerous. It looked old. Otabek startled when Harley went into a dive, followed by Potya. They landed and turned to give their knights pointed looks.

Otabek slid off and walked around to look Harley in the eye. “What is this, boy?”

Harley didn’t answer. He just took off to the sky. Potya continued to glare at Yuri, who crossed his arms and glared back. “You think I’m gonna hop off and let you take off without me? Forget that.” The two remained locked in a staring contest until Harley came back in a dive. Potya glanced over to Otabek, went back to glaring at Yuri, and finally decided to take off with Yuri still riding.

Otabek went on foot to a group of people huddled under an outcropping rock. “Do any of you require assistance?”

“Who are you?” the tallest of the men said, stepping forward.

“Sir Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan, dragon knight.”

He scoffed. “If you’re a dragon knight, where’s your dragon?”

“Investigating the other dragon. He told me to stay behind.”

Another scoff and an incredulous look at his companions. “Aren’t you supposed to be in charge?”

“Harley and I are a team. I trust his judgment. Most of the time, anyway.” Otabek glanced up at the sky. “So, my question…”

“Sasha’s been burned. He got too close to the dragon.” The spokesman’s face hardened. “I think he deserves part of the treasure, don’t you?”

“I think the law says that no one but dragon knights are supposed to approach a dragon’s lair, and the fine is more than any of you would care to pay if you can avoid it.” Otabek approached Sasha and crouched beside him to examine the wounds. “You’ll live.” He took off his pack and dug out a burn cream, spreading it on the burns.

Yuri’s scream caught his attention and he ran. He didn’t know if there was anything he could do, Yuri was probably several meters off the ground, but he could look. Harley and Potya were circling the other dragon, diving in to strafe it with fire. He couldn’t see enough detail, but he could see Yuri’s golden hair and the occasional burst of fire or lightning from his hands when Potya got in close.

It seemed like Yuri was okay, so Otabek went back in with the “adventurers”. “The dragon’s a bit busy. You should go. Now, while you can, before I’ve been around long enough to remember numbers and faces instead of plausibly saying I don’t remember and don’t recognize any of you if I see you in town.”

Most of them got to their feet gratefully and ran toward the nearest village. There were three who stayed. The spokesman from earlier was one of them, as was the wounded man, and a woman with a bow. Otabek just shook his head. “Don’t be fools. Get home. Don’t make me bring you in as prisoners. The dragon’s hoard will go to the king’s council to decide what to do with, as is customary.”

The spokesman drew himself up. “Who are you to decide that?”

“I’m not deciding. This has been royal law for over a century. I’m a dragon knight, which makes it my job to enforce the decision.”

“You’re rather full of yourself for a dragonless dragon knight.”

Otabek held his temper down, but this guy was seriously starting to annoy him. “I'm not dragonless. My dragon’s busy.”

Another scream from Yuri had Otabek running outside again. This time, he couldn’t see Yuri on Potya’s back, or any sign of magic. Otabek whistled sharply. Potya dove. Yuri was unconscious, and Otabek pulled him off. Potya nodded his gratitude before taking wing, back to the fight. Otabek knelt beside Yuri, checking him over. The burns weren’t bad, just singed a little, but the talon sticking out of his shoulder… that was bad. Otabek went back to the overhang to grab his pack. The woman and the wounded man were gone, but the spokesman followed Otabek out to Yuri. “That’s Yuri Plisetsky!”

“Like I said. Dragon knights.”

“But… that’s Yuri Plisetsky. Wounded.”

Otabek rolled his eyes and crouched beside Yuri. “Are you going to make yourself useful, or are you going to get the fuck out of here while I’m too distracted by my friend’s injury to memorize your face?”

“If that thing can hurt Yuri Plisetsky, you’re doomed.”

Otabek couldn’t quite contain the smile. He’d have to be sure to tell Yuri about that one. “Then I suggest running like hell while our dragons are still up there. Right now, I’m pissed enough that if Harley comes down, he just might decide to eat you to replenish his fuel.”

The dude took off running, and Otabek got to work on Yuri’s shoulder. There was almost certainly poison in the wound, so in addition to the usual alcohol to clean it, he poured in some antitoxin. Yuri wasn’t too out of it to scream, which, as much as it broke Otabek’s heart to hear, he could at least acknowledge was a good sign. If he could scream, he could fight. He’d likely wake up.

A loud bellow filled the air, and Otabek looked up. Potya and Harley were gliding triumphantly, while the other dragon dropped like a rock. It hit the ground, and Otabek held his breath while he counted. When he got to ten, he whistled, and Harley and Potya both came down to him. Otabek hugged Harley. “Good boy. Show me where you hurt.” Harley pointed out a few scratches, which Otabek treated with alcohol and antivenom, and some bruises, which Otabek patted his neck sympathetically for. “Good boy. Okay.” He turned to Potya. “Since when do you come when I whistle?”

Potya ducked his head and blew a little smoke. He gently nosed at Yuri, then stared at Otabek with a question in his eyes.

“He just needs to rest enough to recover. He can fix himself up the rest of the way with his magic, just not here.” Potya’s head drooped and he nosed Yuri again. “Are you hurt?” Potya nodded and indicated some scratches. Otabek held up the vials where Potya could see them. “May I treat you?” Potya gingerly moved so the scratches were closer to Otabek, which he took as assent. Once he was done, he looked over Potya. His back was burned badly. “Potya, are you going to be able to carry Yuri home?”

Potya lifted a foot and clenched his talons. Harley walked over and stared at Potya, who lifted Yuri with his talons and carefully draped him across Harley’s back. Otabek climbed on and got Yuri to a position that should be comfortable for him. “Okay. Potya, Harley, I know this feels horribly wrong, but with Potya’s back it’s the only way to get Yuri home.”

The two dragons looked at each other, shrugged, and took flight. Otabek focused on keeping hold of Yuri, letting Harley manage everything else.

 

When Yuri was in bed and Potya was in his stall and taken care of, Otabek went back to Harley. “We’ve got to do something about the treasure. I know you’re probably tired, but…”

There was a knock at the door, and Viktor walked in. “Hello, Otabek! When I saw Potya coming back without a rider, I sent Mila and Emil out to handle the treasure horde. I assume there was a real dragon?”

“Yes. Harley, Potya, and Yuri took it down, while I cleared out some civilians.” He wasn't ashamed of his limited role - he couldn't have done much, not like Yuri. He just hoped Yuri saw it that way and didn't think he was an idiot for letting Harley ditch him.

“They stuck you with the hard job, huh?" Viktor winked, but quickly sobered. "How bad off is Yuri?”

“He just needs rest.”

“Where is he? Do I need to ask Michele or another knight to go get him?”

“No, I brought him back." Viktor raised an eyebrow, so Otabek grudgingly explained, "Potya put him on Harley.”

“I thought that might happen!” Viktor beamed. “Am I still supposed to be finding you quarters?”

Otabek looked away. “Ask Yuri. It’s his place I’m crashing. I’m pretty sure he likes having me here, but I don’t want to assume.”

 

In the morning, Yuri found his way downstairs. He went for the alcohol. Otabek caught him. “It’s six in the morning. You’re not having vodka.”

“Got a better way to deal with the embarrassment of having nearly died and needed you to save me again?”

“Sure.” Otabek held out the tea he’d made for Yuri. “You didn’t let your dragon sideline you. Mila and Emil came by late last night and said to tell you that they looked over the dragon… Potya and Harley took him down, but they couldn’t have done it without you, your lightning weakened its scales enough for their talons to rip into. You’re a freakin’ badass hero. All I did was shout at some civilians and tell them to run away.”

Yuri flushed, but Otabek could see the smile he was fighting. “I’ve already been out to see Potya. If it weren’t for you, I don’t think I’d be here. You did more than shout at civilians.”

“Did you know you rode back on Harley with me?”

From the look on Yuri's face, he'd been too out of it to realize that. “Wow. So... are you gonna stay here or not?”

“I want to. I like you, a lot, and our dragons get along…”

Yuri set down his tea and came over to Otabek. He reached up and put a hand on the side of Otabek’s face. “Stay. Please.”

Otabek leaned forward and kissed Yuri softly. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll let me.”


End file.
